The Legends of Minecraftia
by DarkKryptid
Summary: A collection of legends associated with the Ancient times of Minecraftia, the rest of the Overworld, and the other dimensions. Rated T because of possibility of gore.
1. Creation

In the beginning there was nothing but darkness. The Void was everywhere – omnipresent, all consuming. This energy, though infinitely powerful, was incapable of doing anything with its power.

However, where one moment there was nothing, another moment there was something. A thought, of some sorts. This thought grew, until eventually the everlasting nothingness that was the Void was sentient. Out of what was once thought of as loneliness and is now considered to be out of mild curiosity, the Void created the End.

This chunk of land floated in the Void, defying the, gravity that pulled everything else towards the darkness. The Void created creatures to populate this desolate landscape – enderwolves, endermites, and, of course, the Enders. The Void would spend many years simply creating creatures and, _things_ , while destroying others.

The Enders worshipped the Void, giving sacrifices and building churches in its name. And the Void was content.

For several thousands of years, the Void played with its creations, until it decided that it wanted to have some fun. To destroy its worshippers. And then rebuild them. And then destroy them again.

And again.

The first version of the Enders were burned by fire.

The second were swallowed up by darkness.

The third simply disappeared.

The fourth were completely obliterated, torn apart piece by piece by the Void itself.

The fifth, and final version, were going to be blistered and burned by rain.

But, not very long before they were going to be killed, Notch discovered the Void.

Notch, wherever he came from, managed to tap into some of the Void's energy and use this energy to capture the sentient part of the Void in a prison. He then released the Ender's of their metaphysical chains and gave them a new start on life.

Notch then, using energy he stole from the Void, created the Overworld. He created the air, the earth, water, the Sun and the Moon, and created a day-night cycle, the Sun and the Moon rotating the Overworld. Within the Overworld he created pigs, bats, sheep, squid, pigmen, humans, and everything in between. He created Minecraftia first, then built around it, building up the world until he deemed it to be complete. Then, Notch begun work on the Aether.

Above the Overworld, above the clouds, above the sky, floating in a place above everything, Notch created a place where he could house all of his special creations. Valkyries, winged humanoids to guard the Aether. Pigs, with wings, to help them navigate the skies. Aerwhales, moas, zephyrs, and all sorts of other magical beasts populated his Aether.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, came his brother.

Herobrine.

* * *

 _Samuel stopped reading. He didn't know why, but whenever he picked up his roughly translated copy of The Legends of Minecraftia he always re-read the story of Creation. It just loved it so much. He loved imagining this fictional part of his world, the everlasting darkness that was the Void. Completely fictional, he knew, but he still loved it._

 _Turning the page, he kept reading._

* * *

 **Imagine this story as a collection of stories from in-universe, The Legends of Minecraftia. Each chapter will be a different story, starting with Creation. They will be somewhat short.**

 **And at the end of each story is a little bit of backstory on various different characters. Not much, but just a little to liven up the story.**

 **~ Dark**


	2. Herobrine

Out of the same place as Notch – seemingly nowhere – came Herobrine. He arrived in the Aether, and everything seemed normal.

However, Herobrine was jealous of Notch's power and strength, and, behind his back, stole some of his energy. Slowly, he created horrible freaks of nature, zombies, skeletons, and even mutated a poor pig into what would eventually become the creeper.

In a fit of rage, seemingly caused by nothing, Herobrine attempted to kill his brother. Notch, sensing his brother's anger, managed to restrain him, and his guards attempted to bring their Lord's brother into Notch's dungeon. However, Herobrine killed them, and brought them back to life to confront his brother in a final battle.

Notch was able to stop his brother's undead creations, but was almost killed by Herobrine's other monsters. Horrified by the disgusting torture of his creations as he was, Notch still showed his brother mercy and, instead of killing him like he should have, banished him to the Overworld.

Herobrine, deciding not to give up, use a large amount of his remaining energy to create his own realm, a backwards version of the Aether buried beneath the bedrock of the Overworld, filled with flames and even more horrible beasts than his other monsters: giant tentacled beasts that floated through the sky, burning spectral beings that protect his realm, and demonic black skeletons to guard his land – the Nether.

Upon creation of his palace deep in the Nether, Herobrine started to work on creating more of his monsters. He released the undead creatures, creepers, and he even Notch's own spiders, upon the Overworld, and Notch, in a bid to defend his world, made sure that sunlight turned these creatures to ash. He would've made it that these monsters couldn't even leave the Nether, but Notch seemed to be unable to do so, some form of trickery by Herobrine.

This angered Herobrine even more, and he eventually decided he had had enough.

And thus, the War for the Overworld begun.

* * *

 _Herobrine slammed the book shut, resisting the urge to shout in anger._

 _That wasn't what happened at all, Herobrine thought, and he cursed the creators of this pathetic book._

 _Sending the book flying into the Nether, watching it burst into ashes as soon as it touched the lava that surrounded his palace, which was what he would now be calling his fortress._

 _"At least they appreciated my stature as a king", Herobrine said. Ignoring the creeper staring at him, he stormed out of the room._

* * *

 **Another chapter of this, because I don't what to really do in any other story, and also it leads onto another story I would like to write *cough* Herobrine *cough*.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always.**

 **~ Dark**


End file.
